Telecommunication users access virtual resources hosted by another, such as an enterprise organization. The virtual resources can include, for example, a Virtual Desktop Infrastructure (VDI) to access a Virtual Machines (VM). In other words, when an enterprise mobile user wants to access an enterprise VM, the enterprise user clicks on an icon displayed on a user interface of their mobile device. Clicking the icon launches an application that accesses a VM security resource (such as VMWare View Manager), which subsequently connects to an appropriate VM. The telecommunication device is generally preconfigured with the icon and accompanying application that links the device to the virtual resources of the enterprise system.